Cartel Queen
by Regalfruit24
Summary: Before Henry was adopted, what if Regina decided to explore the real world meeting a dangerous man who takes her to the crime world? What if she made the name "Evil Queen" known to the real world? The dark curse breaks but the townspeople awakening isn't the only thing Regina has to worry about coming for her
1. Chapter 1

**so I'm back! Took a while but I'm back. I will like to thank on Instagram for her help with making this story. Please tell me what you think ! Oh and flashbacks are in italics**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Regina sighs looking down at her drink swirling it before drowning it down. She finally cursed snow white and got her happy ending but after 5 years of the exact same thing over and over, she feels empty. She decided to finally explore this new realm she took them too,going to one place that seem interesting on the internet : Atlanta. _

_She sits in some bar she found looking around at the interior of the place. She orders another drink deciding this would be one of those drunk nights the bass of the music floating through the speakers. She looks down at her empty tumbler not noticing someone watching her from afar. The bartender sets the drink down with another one. Regina looks at it with confusion looking at the guy "I only order the smaller drink" she says with an raised eyebrow. _

_He nods "I know but the other one from the man over over there" he points to the booth in the back where the guys and two girls are at. _

_She hums taking it mouthing a ' thank you ' to the guy getting up with the drink going towards the table. She gets there the two guards surrounding the table moving closer to block her. She breathes an air of annoyance looking at the guy "i just want want to give the person who order this back" she says looking at the guy with an raised eyebrow._

_A man chuckles watching her and the guard "let her through" he says looks up at her his features hard to make out in the dim lighted bar "I take it you got my gift" he says._

_She nods putting on a fake smilie "yes and I have you know I'm not one of those girls who you can buy a drink for then get them in your bed" she says putting the drink on the table in front of him._

_"you have to try harder then that" she says turning around walking back where she was her hips slightly swaying. He bites his lips watching her. The men with him humming "she a tough one man why don't you get one of these easier ladies?" He ask looking at him pulling one of the ladies at the table closer._

_He shakes his head watching Regina at the bar drinking "no her. She the woman I been looking for " he says bringing his drink to his mouth drinking some of it. _

_The guy looks at the girl also "Mhm if you say so but she will be a little difficult" He says to him._

_He nods "good I love a challenge" he says looking at her seeing her pay for her drinks walking out. He makes eye contact with her smirking. Regina looks at him seeing him looking at her rolling her eyes walking out calling an uber to her hotel. He watches "oh yeah...She perfect" he says smirking._

* * *

Regina looks through her window checking to see if the town was outside her house. The curse finally broke. The one thing that was suppose to give her happy ending finally broke and now everyone memories are coming back. She sighs pacing Henry's condition on her mind.

She wish she could see her baby boy but she knows with everyone waking up it will be bloodshed if she leaves. She moves to her liquor cabinet needing a drink to take her mind off of the stress of things. She pours herself a drink going outside to her apple tree. She sits beside it holding her drink smiling the memories of her tree going through her head.

She raises the glass to her mouth stopping hearing a rushing sound coming from the woods seeing a purple cloud come towards her. She smirks putting her glass down whispering breathless "magic" she says to herself smiling "Oh I miss you" she says as the cloud moves over her.

* * *

_Regina sits in the corner of a bar in a small restaurant. She peered down at the menu in front of her realizing it looked just like granny. She sighted putting the menu down glancing up at the bartender "I'll take a coffee,black with pancakes" she said passing the menu to him "and hurry it up". _

_The bartender nods hurrying to the back to get her order. She looks down at her nails suddenly hearing a bell ring over the door. A handsome, masculine guy walks in going to the bar counter. He looks around looking for the bartender sighing. He leans against the counter glancing to his left seeing the woman from The club "well well, look who we have here" he says to her smirking. _

_Regina turns to the guy seeing it the guy from the club. She groans rolling her eyes "its you, Come to have round two of ordering for me to try and get in my pants?" She ask. _

_He shakes his head "no i came to order like everyone else but seeing a beautiful woman is just a bonus " he says winking at her. The bartender comes back with Regina stuff looking up seeing Michael sucking in a breath of air . He starts moving back to the back rushing to get his stuff. _

_Michael looks at her "so what's a woman like you doing here ?" He ask. Regina looks at him with an raised eyebrow "like me? " she says._

_"Yeah someone who is obviously new here in atlanta" he says to her. Regina narrows her eyes at him " how did you know I was new here?" She ask him with an raised eyebrow. _

_He hums looking down for a second looking back at her " let's just say if you weren't, YOU would know who i am" he says looking at her smirking._

_The bartender comes back out with his food giving to to him. Regina hums looking at him grabbing her coffee drinking it. "you know I never got your name" Michael says taking his stuff _

_"and you will never get it" Regina says moving her coffee from her lips glancing at him before going back drinking it. _

_He chuckles "well till I see you again, my angel" he says winking at her walking out. Regina watch a small smile on her face. She chuckles turning back to her coffee and food. _

_She picks up her fork shaking her head "well this will be interesting " she says starting to eat a small smile still on her face from the mystery guy._

* * *

Regina breaths in the air feeling the buzz feeling of her magic beneath her skin. She looks up at the mirror seeing a faint sign of her magic in her eyes. She smiles a small smile seeing it feeling strong again. She hears noises and her name being yelled outside her door. She hears someone bang on her door recognizing it being Dr. whale.

She rolls her eyes putting on her evil queen facade walking towards the door opening it "Well isn't this sweet? Everyone here to see me" she says smirking walking towards them watching them back up.

Dr. Whale steps forward hands balled looking at her "all we want is to see you dead" he hisses.

Regina looks at hum putting on a fake pout " aw little ol' me?" She ask before smirking rolling her eyes sending her magic out to him to send him flying. She looks seeing him not affected her shock and surprise showing "this is not possible" she whispers looking at her hands seeing small fragments of her magic showing.

The town see nothing happening coming up with the conclusion-she has no magic. Dr. Whale laughs looking at her grabbing her neck pushing her to the wall. She gasp hiding her fear looking at him. He chuckles "who in charge now bitch?" He says squeezing her neck slightly.

Regina chokes slightly feeling him squeeze harder. He grins watching her squirm not noticing Emma and her parents show up. Emma runs up pushing whale off of Regina looking at him "she lives" she says to him standing slightly in front of her "in fact she arrested" she says says grabbing Regina cuffing her.

Regina grunts from the pressure walking down stairs with her head high passing by the looks of everyone. Emma puts her in the squad car ignoring everyone looking at her parents sighing "let's talk later" she says before getting in driving off.

She gets to the station putting Regina in a cell looking at her "oh and Henry fine if you are wondering" she says walking to the coffee station.

Regina sighs in relief moving to the back of the cell turning towards the wall rubbing her red neck. Emma sighs drinking the nasty coffee " I can't believe Henry was right" she mumbles moving towards Regina cell standing in front of it.

She drinks her coffee sitting on the edge of the desk oblivious to the group walking in. Michael walks inside the police station looking around. He finally got to the place where his fiance phone tracker went off 10 years ago. He looks around seeing the blonde woman "excuse me, I'm looking for someone?" He says looking at her.

Emma turns around confused "who are you?" She ask him . He looks up at her eyes with his brown ones crossing his arms "my name is Michael and I'm looking for Regina".


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'm back. So I just want to be clear that this story is an AU so it does not follow any of the show storyline. Also this is a crime story between Regina and an OC I made up. please enjoy and review please! also check out my EC story! BTW flashback next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Emma looks at them "um.. Okay but how do you know Regina?" she ask crossing her arms. He looks at her "let's just say we have a do you know where she is?" he ask getting impatient.

Regina hears talking turning over since she can't get the quiet time she wanted. She sits up looking at where the noise is coming from gasping, standing up the breath being taken from her. It couldn't be him. There's no way he was able to find her after everything she did to lose him off her trail. Michael looks towards the sound looking passing the blonde seeing Regina. He finally found her. He smirks chuckling crossing his arms walking past the blonde towards the cell "well, well, well " he says looking at her "you thought you could hide from me didn't you?" he says to her.

Regina looks at him her voice gone the shock written all over face. She swallows backing up slightly finding the courage to answer "how did you find me?" she says with a shaky tone in her voice.

"That's not answering my question" he says turning back to everyone else in the room "leave" he says in a dark tone.

Emma looks at him frowning "I don't know who you think your talking to but I'm not leaving you here with her" she says putting her hands on her hips. He snaps his fingers pointing towards her turning back to Regina. His men grab Emma dragging her out shutting the door behind them two guards standing in front of it. Emma moves trying to pull away from the men "hey what the hell?!" she yells finally snatching her arms away looking at them "move! I'm not allowing him to stay in there with her!" she yells.

They ignore her standing tall at the door. She sighs rolling her eyes walking out the station in general grabbing her phone dialing David number while walking to granny's "hey. No I need some help at the station. No but I'll tell you everything at granny's"

* * *

Regina sees everyone gone looking up at Michael. He looks at her grabbing the bars leaning in "answer my question!" he barks to her.

She jumps slightly backing up to the wall "I did actually. I thought I finally escaped you but I guess not" she says crossing her arms "so how did you find me?" she ask moving closer pushing down her fear.

He chuckle "well there a little something called tracker device, Regina" he says to her "you may have covered your tracks impressively well but _everyone_ makes mistakes" he says "even the Evil Queen ".

She looks at him with wide eyes remembering about the tracking device sighing "Shit" she whispers out "I knew I should of shot that guy" she says shaking her head putting her hand through her hair. "so what now?!" she says letting her hand drop smacking against her thigh. "your going to kill me?" she ask looking him in the eyes not letting her fear show.

He moves to the desk in front of the cell sitting on it looking at her "should I?" he ask curious about her answer.

"I don't know! Should you?! " she sass back to him. Michael looks at her then pulls out his gun pointing it towards her. Regina sees it holding her breath slightly standing still the fear in her eyes.

He moves the gun pointing it towards the lock shooting it. Regina flinch moving out the way seeing Michael walk towards the door pushing it open. She backs up seeing him walk in the cell. The door broken not being a divider between them anymore.

Her back hits the wall grunting from the impact watching him move closer to her. She holds her breath looking at him. Michael lifts one hand caressing her cheek tucking a small piece of hair behind her ear "why did you leave me, my angel?" he ask softly rubbing her thumb on her cheek.

She leans her face cautiously into his hand closing her eyes "... You know why" she whispers lifting her hand up moving his hand from her face.

He sighs dropping his hand backing away turning around towards the door rubbing his scuffle on his chin "it was a mistake Regina. I didn't mean to... I wasn't thinking" he says turning back to her.

She scoffs "mistake my ass" she says to him.

"you knew what your doing, Michael " she says "stop trying to push it off as an drunk mistake ".

He sighs "that shouldn't of have been the reason you left, Mi ángel " he says. "stop calling me that! I stop being your angel, the second you stop being Mi rey" she says to him. He looks at her "Siempre serás mi angelito " he says to her walking back closer "Y mi reina, mi pequeño diabolo, Y mi ángel oscuro".

She hears him her heart beating from his endearments for her. "stop... " she whispers trailing off looking at him "you made your mistake and I left and now you found me." "So why do you think saying sweet things to me in Spanish is just going to have me forgive you for what you did?!" she exclaims. "I'm not that type of girl who will submit to every word you say and you know that" she says.

He looks at her "Regina..." he starts.

"No! It's my turn to talk! I opened up my ass to you and yo-" she yells not finishing her sentence, all of sudden being cut off by Michael lips on hers. She moves her mouth with his "You think... This... Going to... Do anything you... Must be... Crazy" she mumbles in between the kiss grabbing his chin kissing him back rough. She hates his guts but her heart has craved for his touch for years "Todavía estoy enojada contigo" she mumbles against his lips kissing him with hatred and passion.

He chuckles smirking wrapping his arms around her waist pulling away to look at her seeing her flustered "I love when you speak my native language" he says grinning pushing her closer to him moving a hand down to her ass. She chuckles out of breath grabbing his arms pulling them away from her body "No, No, No don't think this is us getting back together, it was just a hate kiss" she says to him.

He raises his hands "if you say so" he says feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grabs it looking at it ignoring the call putting it up looking back towards her. "who was that? The Slut?" she ask fixing her clothes walking out the cell going towards the doors. He sighs "I had to keep my mind off you somehow" he says following her.

She rolls her eyes feeling anger at his statement "well it looks like it didn't do much since you were looking for me" she says opening the doors seeing his bodyguards. She turns back to him "tell your men to move so I can get home before the idiots get here" she says. He waves his men off walking out with her "but we aren't done" he says to her.

She hums walking out looking out for the idiots and for the townspeople "sure we aren't" she says remembering she didn't have her car "damn it" she says. "I could take you home so you won't run into whoever or whatever you looking out for" he says moving behind her "it does give us more time to talk and you will be hidden and safe from whoever your hiding from" he says.

She sighs thinking about it knowing she doesn't have any other choice. It's either wing it and hope she gets to her house before anyone sees her or go with him knowing she will be safe even though she will be stuck in a car with him. She sighs looking at him nodding "fine".

He grins turning to his men "get the car ready for us to leave" he says going to her. His guards move doing what he said.

"So what did you do that got you locked up and watching your back?" he ask looking at her with an raised eyebrow. 

* * *

**Translations (I Apologize for any wrong translations I used google translate)**

_Mi ángel - _My angel

_Mi rey_ \- My king

_Siempre serás mi angelito -_ You will always be my little angel

_Y mi reina_ \- And my queen

_mi pequeño diabolo - _My little devil

_Y mi ángel oscuro -_ And my little dark angel

_Todavía estoy enojada contigo -_ I'm still pissed at you


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I decided to makeup for such a long wait with two chapters instead of one! I'm going to let you guys know that I'm right now trying to figure out how I'm going to get them together, get Regina back in that crime world, and incorporate storybrooke into it. I'm thinking about writing another crime story but I don't know so please enjoy and I apologize for the grammar mistakes or spelling I been looking over it and re-reading it for the past two days. Also sorry for a short chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

**Chapter 3**

Are you going to answer my question?" Michael ask glancing over at her. Regina glances at him uninterested in talking looking back at the window watching the houses pass. Michael sighs looking at the driver "stop the car" he says.

Regina jerks forward feeling the car stop turning to him "what are you doing?'.

He turns to her looking her in her eyes "Nothing, just waiting for your answer to my question. you know me enough that this car will not move till my question is answered". She moves her jaw side to side aggravated breathing out deeply through her nose "the curse broke. The town hates me. Everyone wants my head. " she hiss out through a tense jaw "now could we move?".

Michael hums "sure" he says lazily waving his hand to the driver to go ahead "but answer this for me. Why aren't you using your magic to protect you?"

Regina rolls her eyes rolling her head towards him "because my magic being a total bitch right now and before you even ask I got rid of my weapons also"

"why? Is it because it reminds you of our sessions together?" he whisper in her ear trailing a finger down her arm.

She feels a shiver creep up her spine looking up at him under her hooded eyelashes "No. Its because I was adopting a baby and I didn't want anything ruining my chance of being a mother" she states turning her head back to the window "why do you keep thinking anything I did was because of our past? " she ask curious looking at him through the window reflection.

"Because everything I did was because of us and you. " he says looking at the back of her head.

"so was you lying to me for us? How about sleeping with another woman in our bed? Was that for US to?" she hisses her voice tense. She hears no answer from him looking back outside. Did he really do everything for them? Did he really do it all for ME?! I can usually tell when he lying but this... It sounds way to true. She sighs pulling herself out her thoughts paying more attention to her surroundings.

Regina peers out the front window seeing the car pull up to her house exhaling a breath of relief to finally be home. She opens the car door to get out stopping feeling a hand grab hers. She gaze down at her hand seeing Michael's on top of hers. She trails her eyes up to Michael raising an eyebrow.

"those things I did to you.. I apologize for. you got to understand that the things I did and the lies I told you was to protect yo-"

Regina snatches her hand away fire in her eyes "stop! Michael just stop!" she exclaims looking at him "you know about my past! You know how hard it is for me to open up yet you still hurt me" she express her voice wavering. "I trusted you. I TRUSTED YOU!" she yells at him tears pricking her eyes. Regina grabs the car door slamming it shut going to her house. She unlocks the door going inside slamming it leaning her head against the door. she closes her eyes sighing letting out a shaky breathe moving her hands through her hair. Tears fall silently down her face as her body starts shaking.

Regina puts a hand to her mouth trying to calm herself and silence a sob. She removes her hand breathing out softly letting out breaths of air to relax her body. She blinks the tears away in her eyes walking deeper inside the house going to the stairs climbing up. She glimpse out the little window near the rail scowling seeing Michael car still out there. Why the hell is he even still here?! Why hasn't he just left already! She clench her fist just the thought of him making her angry. She walks to her bedroom rushing to the windows closing them shut and locking them. She looks around her bedroom deciding to take a nice hot bath to erase today from her mind.

Michael watch's her leave sighing watching her get inside her house. He sees her closes her bedroom curtains closing his eyes nodding his back on to the back of his seat exhaling a huge breathe of air.

"sir do you want us to go ahead and leave?" a guard questioned looking at him through the mirror. "No, your new job is to protect her. Don't let any harm come to her and no matter how much she pouts and gets upset you protect her at all cost. Understand?" He commands setting his eyesight on the man.

"yes sir " Both guards said parking the car turning it off. Michael turns his gaze back towards Regina house sighing. He really messed things up with her. He pulls out a small diamond engraved ring looking down seeing the word Queen engraved in it. He rolls it between his fingers biting his lip leaning against the door.

"I know I hurt you, Mi Reina. But you will understand one day that there's more to the crime world then making deals and being unstoppable. I will get you back and I will earn your trust back" he whisper to himself kissing the ring "if it is the last thing I do" he declares in a dark voice his whole attitude changing. Closing his hand around the ring, Michael stares at the mansion deep in thought contemplating his next move.

* * *

Emma sits at the counter sipping her hot chocolate waiting for her father to show up. "fuck it" she mumbles getting up deciding to go try and get back in the station. David walks in going over to her "hey Is everything okay?" he ask concern in his voice. "your call really had me worried. Your mother almost came along"

Emma groans rolling her eyes "yes David, I called you because I need help getting back into the station. Some guy came in with these guards and kicked me out ".

"wait, your telling me that someone just walked in there and forced you to leave?" he ask confused.

"yeah.. " Emma says frowning at his words "but I mean come on David they were like huge and very strong. I couldn't get past them and they had guns like guns better then mine"

David hums "uh huh and this guy was just in the station? alone with Regina? The woman who we are suppose to be watching? The same woman who you sa-"

"OKAY DAVID!"

"I get it! It sounds really crazy and bad yeah got it. now could you help me get back in there so I can make sure Regina okay and hasn't escape?!" she says with a aggravated tone.

David lifts both of his hands up "okay " he says "but maybe we should bring the fairies or maybe Ruby with us in case something happens " he suggest walking to the door.

Emma looks at him "David it's nothing that serious. Regina doesn't have her magic and I just want someone who has a gun to go with me to get back in" she tells him "now us talking is wasting time so let's go" she says walking out.

He shrugs sighing "okay then " he says following her "what can you tell me about the guys who showed up?" he ask.

"well one had tattoos, black brownish hair and was the one who told the two behind him to take me out. I think he said his name is Michael but he doesn't look familiar to me"

David nods "well that description doesn't ring a bell and the only Michael is the one who works at the garage and he is way to scared of Regina to even go near her not even while she locked up" he states getting to the station. He walks to the doors opening it seeing no one there. Emma walks behind him seeing them gone "David I swear they were just here!" she exclaims looking around.

"well they are gone now " he responds looking around.

"yeah well they aren't the only ones who are gone" she says sighing putting her hands on her hips "look towards the back" she urges nodding her head towards the direction. David looks in the back seeing the cell door open and empty cussing silently "we have a problem".

* * *

_Mi Reina - My queen_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again I apologize for any grammar mistakes and spelling! This one is short but the next two I post should be long and have more action in it and probably if things go the way I want stuff start moving between Michael and Regina and their past start coming to light! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**

**Chapter 4**

Regina sinks deeper into her claw tub purring in delight. She feels the Jets hit her lower back and shoulders exhaling a breathe of relief. She moves her legs gasping feeling the jets hit her clit moaning hard. She spreads her leg wider allowing the jets more room tossing her head back closing her eyes. _Regina __moans __with each thrust the sound of water and __soap swishing __around her__. She __arch's her __hips up opening her eyes seeing __brownish hair __in the __corner of her eye__. She feels lips __sucking her __pulse __point and one hand __down to her breast rubbing her nipple hard the other grabbing her leg __lifting it higher__. She whines feeling the slow __agonizing feeling of her climax drawing out in a __inferno __temperature__. She pants slightly wanting more__, yet less also__. She sees __Michael lift his head __up his hands grabbing her __face kissing __her hard __moving his __hips __back pushing __back in a hard __thrust hitting that __perfect spot__. Regina digs her nails into his back __arching her whole __body __screaming __Michael name- _"oh shit" she moans out opening her eyes gripping the tub feeling her climax wash through her.

She breaths hard turning the jets off sitting up looking around seeing herself still in her bathroom. She moves getting out the tub pulling the cord grabbing her robe wrapping it around herself moving to the mirror. She looks at her face in the mirror seeing a tired, drained face stare back at her. She looks down at her hand opening it trying to make a fireball.

".. Come on... Come on!" she hisses concentrating seeing flickers show up. Regina growls frustrated closing up her hand. She huffs grabbing her face products doing her nightly routine. She finish walking out going to the window peeking out through the curtain seeing the black Cadillac parked out there. She scoffs moving away turning the lights off getting in bed.

Michael watch's the window seeing her peek out then turn the lights off. He turns his gaze towards his guards "Did you get the house across from the street like I wanted?" he question.

His second nods "Yes sir, we sent two guards ahead to get it ready for you" he answer.

Michael nods "I'm going to bed but you four will be working out a schedule on watching the house" he commands getting out the car going towards the house.

He walks in looking at the other two "Work the schedule out with the two outside. I'm going to take a shower, do not disturb unless it's important " he tells the guards walking past them towards the stairs.

He walks upstairs going into the bedroom a look of disgust on his face "Estilo Horrible" he murmurs taking off his coat and shoes throwing his weapons on the bed walking towards the bathroom. He takes off his pants and shirt passing a mirror a glimpse of his tattoo peeking through.

He stops backing up lifting his left arm up seeing his tattoo in full glory. He trails his fingers down the tattoo of him and Regina naked making out in a black flame repsenting their true selves. He follows the curves of their body and the shape smirking remembering the day he got the tattoo and the events that unfolded afterwards leading him to be copying his tattoo for the time being. He traces the top of the black flame chuckling slightly putting his arm back down sighing going inside the shower. He turns the hot water on closing his eyes putting his head down, one hand leaning against the wall. How did he go from this dark, devious, player who only cared about getting ahead and being powerful to being this chasing love pussy?

Michael lifts his face up feeling the hot water rain down on him flashes of the past 24 hours reliving in his mind. He opens his eyes pushing his hands through his hair moving towards the shower bottles grabbing his shampoo. He opens it the scent of apple cinnamon floating up to him a flashback of him and Regina popping in his mind. He squirts some shampoo into his hand rubbing it in his hair massaging it deep moaning softly. _Michael hums today's events __pleasing him__. He washes his hair with __the __new shampoo R__egina bought him kind of __liking the smell__. He massage his hair deep in thought not paying attention to the sound of the shower door opening and closing. He feels hands move to his shoulders, one hand going under his arm pushing a figure closer to his back. _

_He opens his eyes smirking recognizing the body glancing down seeing black sharp nails knowing who exactly is touching him. "Did you come here to join me or Was there a reason behind it?" he questioned moving his hands from his hair. _

_Chuckling behind him, Regina moves her lips to his neck trailing them up to his ear "Do I really need to answer that question?" she answered in a soft husky tone. _

_"Can't I just come in the shower with you.. Papi?" she said in a fake innocent voice turning him around towards her. He turns around his eyes trailing down her body taking in every curve and shape his eye color darkening with lust. He moves his hands to her hips jerking her closer meeting her eyes again seeing them darker._

_ "I know you, Mi Reina you don't usually do anything without their being some sort of reason ". _

_She breaths out dramatically moving her hands up his chest "Mhm you think you know me" she murmured moving one hand to his chin gripping it tight her nails digging in "Because if you really knew me, you would know the little flirting you did with the don's daughter today was unacceptable " she hissed her grip tightening._

_ He chuckles pushing her closer moving his hands down to her ass gripping it "I was just playing a little game with her, Mi amor. She has an __attraction towards me and __I was using __everything __I got to make sure we had her support " he said __smacking her ass "Your the only woman __I want"__._

_Regina __raises an __eyebrow __feeling her body move forward with the smack smirking "__I __don't care if __you were __humoring her! Your mine! And if __that was your plan you __should of had warn me " she growled bringing his __face closer, one hand __snapping down in a __flash gripping his __member __tight "THIS is mine" she hissed __gripping it hard__. _

_He groans __closing his eyes for a secon__d opening them __looking her in her eyes "Is my baby __jealous?" he asked __feeling his __member harden each second she __gripping his dick__._

_"W__hat's __their to be __jealous of? __I'm the only one who is able to B__ring__. You__. To__. Your__. Knees__. " she __pronounced __with __each word __gripping him __harder __scratching her nails in the process__. _

_He moans loving how __rough she is moving his mouth __to her neck "Your right and __your __the __only one who can make me do anything or everything__. Make me kill or die for__. Your __the only one who can push the beast inside me out and __make me __weak" he said __sucking the junction __between her neck and collar bone__. _

_Regina __falters a second moaning looking at him "Maybe you__ should add one more thing that __I can only do" she said a glint in her eye__._

_ He lifts __his head looking at her __curious "What?"__._

_ Regina grins __evilly __sliding __down to her knees in a smooth __movement gripping his __member taking it in her mouth__. He __groans __throwing a hand out to the wall __holding himself steady the __other hand gripping her hair__. He wavers on his feet moaning softly with __each suck __throwing his head down__. He feels his __climb __build __up __faster __feeling Regina __doing __miracles to him "oh__.__.__. Re-_gina!" he moans out feeling his hand push him through his peak moaning hard with each ejection moving his hand from his hair grabbing the shower door. He pants opening his eyes looking around seeing him alone in the shower realizing it was just a past memory.

He finish washing his hair and body turning the shower off getting out. He wraps the towel around his waist walking towards the mirror looking at his old tats on his chest. He stares at one on his left bicep looking at it in a trance.

"Eres mi todo. Tu eres mi amante. Eres mi compañero en El crimen y la perra más mala que siempre amaré " he reads touching the tat staring at his reflection. He really doesn't deserve to have this tattoo on him. Especially not after...

He sighs walking out the bathroom going to the bed flopping down on it "How did the hell did she get me like this?" he questions to himself looking up at the ceiling. He grabs his phone looking at the screen of Regina laid out in black lace lingerie on fur rug with guns and money surrounding her grinning like she control the whole world from her fingertips.

"Damn she was looking fine that day" he mumbles opening the phone going to his emails looking through them.

He freeze sitting up one email catching his attention. He opens it reading the email a grin coming to his face "I think I might be able get my Queen back" he whispers to himself responding back to the email an idea popping in his head.

He grabs his Bluetooth putting it in his ear clicking it calling his second "I need you to get me April on the line. I have a little... Proposition that I need to ask her" he says a smirk coming to his face glancing out the window towards the town "We are about to have some fun".

* * *

_Mi Reina - My queen_

_Eres mi_ _todo. Tu eres mi amante. Eres mi compañero en El crimen y la perra más mala que siempre amaré __\- Your my everything. You're my lover. Your my partner in crime and the baddest bitch that i will always love_

_Estilo horrible - horrible style_

_Mi amor - My love_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys I'm back! I had gotten a new phone so I had to find a way to transfer over all the chapters I am working on and future fics to come. Please enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes! Leave a comment. **

"April, You owe me one. If I hadn't helped you with the deal with the Russians you wouldn't be as large as you are now" Michael tells her pacing the bedroom. "By the way you still owe me 20% of the profits from that deal".

He sits on the window seal looking out over the town watching the sun rise up. He lets out a breath of air "You know I wouldn't do this if it wasn't for a reason. I'm just trying to find away to get my queen back to me and back in the game " He said into the Bluetooth.

"Michael, sweetie what you are asking is going to get the feds involved. Their has to be another way for you get her back" April replies into the phone looking over her computer tech. "And besides I can't even find this Storybrooke you mention. I have the best computer tech, yet he can't find it either. "

Michael gets up "That's the beauty of it! This town is hidden. The only way I found it was because of a tracker on Regina phone. Other then that, no one will be able to find it. Not even the feds. People will think you have some hidden operation and want to work with you more" He push trying to persuade her "And we both know Regina won't take kindly of someone moving up on her area".

April stays silent the only thing you can hear over the phone is her sigh. "I'll come check it out... But that doesn't mean I agree" She tells him hearing his cheer.

"Don't care April, just need something to help push things into going into my favor". April rolls her eyes "I'll be in Maine in a hour".

He grins taking the bluetooth out going to his messages. He sends his second the news and instructions to get here. He turns his phone off grinning getting back in bed. "Oh this will be fun".

_Slamming through the doors, She gets to the elevator going downstairs. She crosses her arms, anger showing from her body language. The elevator stop at the floor she wants walking out. She goes through all the security checkpoints getting to the weapons area seeing Michael in a meeting. She walks in ignoring everyone looks getting in front of Michael leaning forward "Why the hell is 50% of the russian drug money going towards the April bitch?". Michael stares at her, opening his mouth but gets cuts off. "Because we are partners now and half of the drugs that were given was from my batch " A voice comments from behind her._

_Regina sits up turning around to the voice raising an eyebrow "When did we become partners?"._

_"Well I guess two months ago. It was in the making to join together that way you guys get to use some of my safe houses and connections and I get to use the same from you". Regina scoffs turning to Michael "You lied to me. You said you weren't going to take that deal. " _

_Michael moves to grab Regina hand seeing her pull it away. "My love, I wasn't but the deal was way too good. She has connections with the German mob. You know I been trying for months to close an alliance with them" He pleads trying to get her to see his reason. _

_"I don't care! That drug money is because of me Michael! I'm the one who got the deal and got it sulfide so we can be in the business with them. " She tells him "You know how stupid I looked when I flew over there and they told me they were only sending 50 million?!"_

_Michael groans standing up "Regina, I'm sorry I should of told you-"_

_"-Yes you should of! Just another thing your keeping from me" She walks out reaching out towards the gun rack grabbing a automatic rifle. Michael watch's her frowning "Where are you going?!"_

_"Out!" She yells slamming doors going to the practice room to let out some anger. She grabs the glasses and headphones getting the gun loaded starting to let out all her anger on the target._

_ Michael sighs turning to everyone "I apologize for that but we need to reschedule the meeting " He tells them turning to his second "Make sure they all get out in the private exit. The feds are creeping around." The second nods showing everyone the way out with a few extra guards._

_ Michael walks out going to the practice room grabbing glasses and headphones. He exhales rubbing a hand through his hair watching Regina deal with the rifle. He moves closer making sure to not step on the falling castings. He bites his lip slightly feeling himself get all heated watching her. Damn she looks sexy when she all badass with a gun. He moves behind her as much as he can without getting hit wrapping his arms around her waist feeling her tense up. Moving his lips down to her neck, he start kissing and sucking at her little spot. Regina lowers the gun slowly feeling shivers move down her back from the kisses. She sets the safety on the gun putting it down moving to take off her glasses and headphones. _

_"What? Came in here to say your sorry then try and get sex out of me?" She question folding the glasses._

_Michael sighs pulling away taking off his headphones "No I came to talk to you and explain why I did what I did. "_

_Regina sighs turning towards him "I don't want to know your excuses. You did it behind my back and I'm pissed. But who cares about my feelings and opinions? You sure don't" she said moving past him putting the gun up. "go back to your little meeting with that woman " she hiss out in disdain her jealous showing "I'm going to go out"._

_He takes the glasses off following her "Go out where?" he ask tossing them behind him going on the elevator with her. She ignores him clicking the ground floor button watching the doors close. Michael frowns pressing the stop button moving in front of her "Where"._

_"Why do you care? You never cared where I went before so why now you care, hm?! Scared I'll find myself a bed partner for night and blame it on the alcohol or Are you scared that I'm going to go and make deals behind your back?" She ask moving closer to him not breaking eye contact._

_He stares at for a few seconds "Neither, the feds are crawling around and I don't want them to find you. But since you like to bring up past shit, I don't give fuck anymore where you go just make sure you be careful" he tells her reaching a hand behind him clicking the ground floor button again to start the ride._

_ She scoffs "past shit?" mumbles rolling her eyes "okay". He moves away from her giving his back to her watching the floors go by. The doors open at the floor and Michael gets out walking away "And for your information, I didn't lie to you. We get the better of the end of the deal thanks to your little clause you came up with, I was going to surprise you but not anymore" he said walking away. She watch's him walk away mixed emotions raging through her. She frowns walking out the building getting into her car driving over to a friend's place._

* * *

"So what I'm hearing is no one knows who this guy is?" Emma clarifies trying to make sure she understands. "So this Michael guy isn't a fairy tale character?".

Snow looks at her "Dear from what you describing and what your father seen we don't recognize him, but their were tons of peasants in the land so its hard to say for sure he not".

Emma groans flopping on the couch "Well who ever he is, he has broken Regina out of jail and had his goons kicked me out of the station, so he must be somewhat important".

"Why don't you just ask my mom?" A small voice cuts in. David turns seeing henry standing their "how much did you here?'.

Henry shrugs moving to the couch by his birth mom dropping his bookbag "Enough. But just ask my mom. She must know him or at least know something about him".

Emma stares at him "Problem with that kid is your mother hates me and we don't even know where she is. All the security cameras show is them both walking out and Regina getting in the car with them".

"Well all you can do is see if she is at home" Henry shrugs getting up going to the kitchen. Snow nods "he is right " she said going after Henry helping him find a snack.

Emma sighs looking at her father "let's go" she said standing up grabbing her keys. He nods following blowing Snow a kiss good bye. "Be safe!" she yells to their retreating body's.

They go out to the car and drive over to Regina house. Emma gets out seeing a black car in front turning towards her dad with a quizzly expression. She walks up towards the door knocking on it, glancing back at the tinted black cadillac. "Keep your guard " David tells her standing off to the side watching the car and waiting for Regina to open the door.

The door opens and Regina frowns seeing who it is. "Oh great you two" She said sighing leaning against the door "Came to take me back to my cell?"

Emma sighs stuffing her hands in her pockets "Actually we are here to ask you about that man who you left the station with yesterday ". Regina moves looking behind them seeing the car still out there. She turns away from it her emotions mixed up. She clears her throat looking back at them "What about him?"

"Who is he?" Emma presses looking at her.

"He is... Someone from my past, Ms. Swan. Now if you excuse me I was in the middle of something " She said shutting the door. David puts his foot in the way stopping her "WHO is he from your past and should we be worried?!"

Regina looks down at his foot with a raised eyebrow before cutting her eyes back up to him "That's my business but if you really want to know just ask him yourself. He right behind you" She said kicking his foot out the way slamming the door. They look at her door quizzly confused. "Why are you asking about me?" A voice ask behind them. They jump turning around seeing the man from the cameras. Emma puts her hand to her chest trying to calm her heartbeat "Don't do that!"

Michael chuckles moving past them leaning against one of the pillars "Don't make me ask the question again".

David looks at him frowning "Your not from the enchanted forest are you?"

Michael raise an eyebrow at the man before turning towards the blonde "Your the girl I had escorted out." he said smirking "My men said you put up a good fight".

"Yes well when two people kick me out a building with a dangerous prisoner inside I will fight to make sure I can get back to her. " cocking her head slightly, "Speaking of that, What is your relationship with Regina? You didn't try to kill her so you can't hate her, so what is it?"

"That's between me and her." he said to her before turning to the guy "and to answer your question, no I'm not from your little home world. I'm from boston. "

"So am I. How long have you lived in Boston?" Emma question.

Michael shrugs "Not long just a year. I'm really from Atlanta " he said "Now if we are done with the interrogation, I would like to speak with Tegina privately".

David looks at him "6ou never answered our question who you are to Regina".

"I didn't answer because I'm not going to tell you. I will let you two... " he looks at their badges ".. Officers figure it out yourselves. " he smirks leaning against Regina front door.

"Now if you can.. " he waves his hand to indicate them to leave.

"Hey Regina is still our prisoner and we-HEY!" David yells feeling two men grab his arms and Emma's dragging them away from the house. "Who the hell are you?! And let me and my daughter go!" he yells struggling against them feeling them toss him to the sidewalk outside the gate.

He gets up moving to Emma making sure she okay. She waves him off dusting herself off seeing the guards stand in front of the gate "thanks."

She turns around walking back to her car. "That answer nothing" She comments getting in.

David nods thinking "He said he from Boston. Is their anyway you might be able to figure out who he is?" he ask watching her drive away.

"David boston huge. And he only been in it a year. It's really just a needle in a haystack. What I'm more wanting to know how does Regina know him? I thought you guys were frozen to this town ".

"We were but Regina cast it so it probably didn't applied to her. " he said watching the buildings go by. Emma sighs "Great we are back to square one".

Michael watches them leave his gaze following the car leave the neighborhood. He turns to Regina door knocking on it.

"I told you. Just ask him yourself!" she yells opening the door annoyed, her face changing seeing Michael. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

She looks at him "why? Why are you even still here? "

"I'm not leaving, Regina. No matter how you feel I'm not letting you disappear from my life again. I want to fix things and talk to you about something real quick, please let me in ". Regina stares at him for a few seconds before moving out the way "you got five minutes to say what you need" she said shutting the door "go".

He sighs stuffing his hands into his pockets "I want to apologize about Yolanda " he starts.

She raises her hand "If this is what you want to talk to me about, then this is over".

"No, Regina it's not but we do need to talk about it" he argues.

"No we don't! Michael we are over. You saw to that! Just tell me what you want, you only got two minutes left " she tells him crossing her arms. Michael tense his jaw "fine, April on her way over here. I just wanted to give you the respect of letting you know".

Regina stares at him all her emotion leaving her face "How did that bitch find this place? " she said slowly with a tense voice.

"Same away I found you... Tracking. We are partners Regina, if she needs to find me she can just check the tracker to see where my location is on her hacker's computer screen".

Regina paces pushing her hands through her hair "I don't know why she coming here or why your staying and leading her here, but it's stopping right now. This is MY town and I won't have the fucking feds and police start coming through here just because you and that month wants to do business here. " she spats stopping in front of him "that part of me will not be coming out. I don't need anyone knowing about my past life and my wanted rap".

Michael chuckles "So what are you going to do to stop us? Turn us in? Because you will be going right down with the ship" he voice walking around her going deeper inside her house. He hums looking around feeling her gaze on his back moving towards one of the photos in the hallway. He stares at the at the photo of her and her son smiling at how happy she looks.

"Cute kid" he comments glancing back at her. He grabs the photo lifting it up.

"Wait what are you doing?! " she protest moving towards him to stop him. He smirks hearing her protest seeing the dial in the wall.

"huh isn't this convenient " he voice looking at it "what's the pass code?"

"None of your damn business".

"Regina stop making this hard. Tell me the pass code or I will get one of my guys to get me a small explosive to make a hole and break it open. " He said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Regina glares at his back hard. Bastard. She thinks looking down. "05-27-02" She murmurs. He lifts his hand up pausing. He glance slightly back at her "Our birthday months and the day we met ". He voice turning back a few beats to the vault dial putting the codes in.

He hears it unlock opening it seeing tons of money, a white mask, ammo, and duffle bag. He grabs the duffle bag opening it ignoring her glares at him. He raise an eyebrow looking over at her "So this is where your rifle went and " moving around the rifle to the side " the pixie " he finish dropping the bag between them. She looks at the bag then back at him "I only took the recipe and a few products ".

He chuckles leaning back against the wall "For someone who is out, you sure have a lot of stuff here that says otherwise ".

Rolling her eyes, Regina closes up the bag putting it back in the vault. She closes the vault locking it back, putting the photo back up "I am out. But after I left I was having trouble just giving things up so I just hid it in case someone from my past decide to visit me and have their revenge."

"Pixie?"

She sighs "I only sold a few and I stopped as soon as I got my son". She tells him "And as you can see Michael I haven't used a gun in forever or do any selling anymore. So if that's all we needed to talk about then" She trails off waving her hand towards the door.

Michael moves off the wall going to another room "Did you sell it around this place or-"

"Somewhere else. Their is other towns and city's in Maine " She cuts in following him to her kitchen.

Michael hums walking into her kitchen. He traces his finger around the island counter stopping near the sink. He bends down opening the cabinets seeing two guns to the door. He moves to the next cabinet finding the same thing but with ammo beside it. He stands up leaning against her sink "You sure are out" He sarcastically said his gazing moving up to her. "

That's why your strapping more then I am right now ".

Regina rushes to the cabinets shutting the doors looking up at him "Just because I'm strapping doesn't mean I'm not out. I do like my weapons and I don't like being vulnerable. And with my magic not working, well... " She trails off pushing her pants down slightly on the left revealing a gun "it's good to have some backup".

He touch the gun his fingers purposely grazing her skin in the process. She shivers feeling his fingers on her hip pulling her pants back up. "Ven, por favor. Dices tu fuera pero tu casa está diciendo lo contrario "He mumbles.

She looks up in his eyes "... Nadie se entera. Ni siquiera mi hijo. "

He grins caressing her cheek "Su hijo debería tener suerte de tener una madre que sea mala. Pero como desees "

She moves her face away from his hand feeling the moments get to intimate and familiar. She backs away nodding biting her lip in thought "When?"

"In a hour. I sent my second to get her here "

She exhales "Come and get me when she has arrive. I need to get ready". She said walking out the kitchen going upstairs. Michael watch's her smirking.

"Look out storybrooke, the devil is coming ".

* * *

**Translation**

_Su hijo debería tener suerte de tener una madre que sea mala. Pero como desees_ \- Your son should be lucky to have a mother who is badass. But as you wish

_Nadie se entera. Ni siquiera mi hijo_ \- No one finds out. Not even my son.

_Ven, por favor. Dices tu fuera pero tu casa está diciendo lo contrario_ \- just come along please. You Say your out but your house is saying otherwise


End file.
